Damage Types (DX)
Deus Ex has various types of damage the player can both receive and deal, with different effects and ways to defend against. Ballistic Ballistic damage is the standard weapon damage inflicted by all weapons, from knives to rifles. Ballistic armor and Ballistic Protection will protect from ballistic damage. Fire Fire is an overtime effect inflicted by weapons like the flamethrower. Using the Energy Shield augmentation or Hazmat Suits protect from fire damage. Asphyxia This type of damage occurs if JC swims underwater for too long, and runs out of oxygen. This damages the torso section only. Using augments like Aqualung and devices like the Rebreather can extend how long JC can remain underwater, protecting the player from asphyxia. Poison A damage over time effect, induced by tranquilizer darts or toxic gases. If JC is hit by darts, he will be given a blurred vision, similar to if JC consumes multiple alcoholic drinks. Gas grenades causes a yellow tint to appear on the screen and only damage the torso section of the player. Similar to radiation, Environmental Resistance and Hazmat suits will protect from poison damage. Radiation Radiation is an environmental effect found in several locations in Deus Ex. It is emitted from certain objects, notably toxic waste barrels, spilled piles of toxic waste, and Greys in Area 51. Radiation is fairly uncommon, but can be encountered in small amounts, such as in Vandenberg or Area 51, while it can be encountered in much larger amounts, such as in Paris. Hazmat Suits and Environmental Resistance serve to reduce damage from radiation. Plasma Plasma is an immediate damage effect caused by weapons like the Plasma rifle (DX) and PS20. It will blind the player if they are hit by it while inflicting damage. The Energy Shield augment will protect from Plasma damage. Electrical Electrical damage is inflicted by electrical hazards, alongside spider bots. The Energy Shield augment and Hazmat Suits reduce damage from electricity. EMP Electromagnetic pulse attacks damage JC's bioenergy. Hazmat Suits and EMP Shield reduce damage taken from EMP. EMP damage is dealt by EMP grenades, spider bots, and Spy Drone. Explosion Explosion damage is caused by TNT crates, explosive barrels, GEP guns, LAMs, LAWs and |20mm HE ammo. It does full damage to all targets and often causes organic targets to gib, destroying their inventory. The Energy Shield augmentation and Ballistic armor item reduce explosive damage. Gas There are three types of gas damage, poison gas, tear gas, and halon gas. Halon gas and tear gas both blind NPCs without dealing any damage, however tear gas will damage the player while halon gas will not. Tear gas is caused from detonated gas grenades and pepper guns while halon gas exclusively comes from the player using a fire extinguisher. Poison gas primarily comes from poison barrels and will kill any organic character in contact with it over time. Hazmat Suits and Environmental Resistance reduce damage from all three gas types. MJ12 Commandos and transgenic animals are immune to all three gas types, while riot cops are immune to halon and tear gas. Nanovirus Nanovirus damage is done only by Scramble grenades and causes robots to temporarily switch alliances, attacking all other NPCs they can see. Stun Stun damage is caused by Riot prods only and makes enemies to lose control and unable to fight for a period of time, also increasing the amount of damage they take during this state. Stun damage causes enemies to be unconscious if the last of their health is removed with this damage type. Knock Out Knock out damage is inflicted only by the baton, it does no damage to robots, full damage to organics, and causes enemies to be unconscious if the last of their health is removed with this damage type. Unlike other melee weapons no item or augmentation reduces damage taken from this type. Sabot Sabot damage is inflicted only by 12 Gauge sabot shells, it does full damage to organic targets and robots along with half damage to objects. Category:Deus Ex Category:Gameplay